saved
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: When Jasper Whitlock saves Alice Winters, an orphan from drowning he falls in love with the girl. But she's human, he's a vampire. The last people he got close to got killed, and Alice doesn't know he's a vampire. Story better than summary, trust me
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day; well as normal as it can be when you're a vampire. All alone, I once had a coven or a group of vampires I lived with but to me it wasn't my coven, it was my family. It consisted of the eldest 2, Carslie and Esme Cullen, who acted as our parents; they were forever stuck at 37. The next one was Edward Cullen, who was stuck at 16 forever. The last 2 were Emmet Cullen and Rosalie Hale, like me stuck at 17 forever. They were a bonded pair, or mates.

My original name was Jasper Whitlock, but since me and Rosalie looked so alike (Blond hair and gold eyes) I dropped the name Whitlock and took on the name Hale. I and Rosalie masqueraded that we were twins. Unfortunately there is a group of vampires called the Volturi . They were basically the undead government. They got word of the Cullen's new addition, they thought adding me, that there would be too many vampires in the area. They….took the Cullen's away, leaving me behind. I knew what would happen to them, but I'd rather not think about it.

Night fell, I walked slowly on the shore of the beach, suddenly, a loud fearful shriek was heard from the docks, followed by a loud _splash! _I looked towards the docks, a man was running away, while under the docks, a girl about 17, was floundering, trying to stay afloat. _Oh no! _I thought. _She's drowning!_

**AN: My first Twilight Fanfic, so no flames! In the summery it says Alice's last name is Winters, ****now I know her real last name is Brandon, but whenever I do a story where it's just her and Jasper, I use that for her last name. So do me a favor and ignore it, please**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Without thinking, I dived into the water. Since I didn't need to breathe, I needed to try to save her. But before I could reach her, she went limp and plunged underwater. _No! _I thought in a panic. I dived under. Unlike humans, my vision was perfectly clear underwater. I saw the girl drifting to the bottom. As quick as a shark hunting its prey, I snatched the girl up and swam to the shore.

As I finally hit land, I could see the girl perfectly in the moonlight. It was too dark for me to see underwater. She had thick short jet black hair, her eyes were slit open, but I could still see that her eyes were a deep navy blue. She let out a couple of shallow breaths, and then she stopped. _No! _

I laid my lips down on hers. I was not going to let her die. I almost gagged, her lips tasted like salt. After a few minutes, I felt her breathing return to normal. I sat up. _Now what?_ I thought. I couldn't just leave her here. I could take her back to the house I had lived in since the Cullen's….never mind. I picked her up bridal style and walked a few feet then stopped.

Should I take her? She's human, blood runs through her veins. And her sent, well her sent was mouthwatering. I shook my head. No. I had to take her with me until I found out where she lived. As I walked, she let out a little moan. I wish I knew how she felt, I had the power to feel and manipulate others emotions. Unfortunately I couldn't feel anything if the person was asleep, or in her case, knocked out.

I walked into the house. It wasn't anything special, just a beat up 2 story, but it was enough for a human to live in, so why not a vampire? I was grateful I didn't sleep, because even though it was a 2 story, it only had one bedroom. Which the girl would be staying in. I stepped carefully up the stairs, being a vampire, I was graceful so I shouldn't trip, but I didn't want to take the chance of dropping her.

She had already been through enough already, she had almost drowned and chances are the idiot who pushed her off was her boyfriend. I strolled into the room. (Thankfully, who ever abandoned the house, left the furniture.) I laid her down gently on the bed. The water was still streaming from her hair. "Poor thing" I murmured under my breath.

She was amazingly beautiful. The moonlight streaming through the window turned her hair a dark silver as if it was interwoven with stars. I sighed, her scent was pushing me beyond my limits. I needed to hunt before she wakes up. I got up and quietly strolled out of the room.

I wiped the blood from my mouth, good thing I lived by a forest, or my need for blood would overpower me. Animal blood was not as strong as human, but it was enough, plus, it kept my eyes a golden color as opposed to red. I was sustained enough to be by the girl's side. I rushed back, I hated leaving her alone. I walked in, an overwhelming sense of confusion swept over me.

I realized quickly, it wasn't mine. It was the girl's! Every instinct screamed at me to run up stairs to check on her, but I kept calm as I slowly walked up the stairs. I stuck my head in the doorway, she was sitting up and looking very confused. Then she saw me.

She blinked in surprise. I walked in. "Hello." I greeted.

"Hello..." She replied shyly. "Where am I?" I smiled.

"My house, I brought you here after I kept you from drowning."

She looked at me. "You-you saved me?"

I blinked, I was a gentleman, so I didn't like to brag. But... "Yes." I replied. "Yes I did."

She gave me a dazzling smile. "Thank you!" I grinned.

"Now can you tell me where you live?"

The light in her eyes faded, as well as her smile. "Nowhere, I'm an orphan."


	3. AN

Ok I forgot to put this on the first chapter. But I want to know who can guess who pushed Alice off the cliff


	4. Chapter 3

Excuse me. Did I just hear right? Did this girl say she was an orphan? "Did you just say you were an orphan?" I asked her. She slowly shook her head, _yes._

"My mom died when I was born, and my dad abandoned me at an orphanage. I escaped just six months ago. I met this one boy on the run, James. He was also an orphan. We traveled together. Eventually he became my boyfriend.

At first he was sweet but soon, he became abusive and cruel."

I cocked my head. "Define abusive."

Her eyes darkened with fear as she rolled the arm of her tattered and soaked shirt up. I just looked at her arm for a second. It was decorated with black/blue bruises, which were outlined with red scratches. The empty spaces were filled with old scars. I felt sick.

"He did..._this?" _I asked quietly, on the inside though, I was enraged.

She shook her head _yes._ I could see a tear slide down her face. I gently wiped it away.

"J-J-James was the one who pushed me off the dock." She whimpered.

I growled quietly. Then I looked back at her. "Well, he ran off. And your with me now, and I won't let him hurt you again. Now do me a small favor and tell me your name."

She smiled lightly at me. "I'm Alice, Alice Winters."

I smiled. "I'm Jasper H-Whitlock."

When I was with the Cullens, I had never made Hale my official name. But I had been called Hale for so long, I still stumbled when addressing my full name.

She smiled. "I still can't thank you enough for saving me."

I shrugged. Honestly, I'd been taught to never leave a girl in distress. I noticed she let out a quiet yawn. I smirked at her.

"Alice, you need to go back to sleep."

She didn't argue, she lay back onto the pillow. She was asleep in less than five seconds. I stood up and walked out the doorway, but not without making a silent promise.

"If I ever hear about James and what he did to Alice again, I will hunt him down, and I will kill him."


End file.
